Photos
by SamsDemon13
Summary: Sam has found the love of his life. The first woman to get to him since Jess. And then he lost her. What will he do to get her back? Time and time again. M for implied sexual relations. Or somthing like that.
1. Chapter 1

Chessa sat cross-legged on the floor staring down at the box of pictures in front of her. She took a deep breath before pulling one out. It was a photo strip from when they had gone to the fair. She smiled as she remembered that day.

"Sam!" Chessa laughed grabbing his arm. "I already know you're a strong man, come on nobody wins those things" she shook her head as he eyed the game where you swung a hammer around hitting a target causing the bell to ring, or in most cases for it to go up half way then fall back down.

"Nobody huh?" Sam grinned paying the kid working the booth before picking up the mallet. He swung it around and slammed it into the target. It shot up hitting the bell at the top and causing it to let out a loud 'BING'

"Oh my gosh!" Chessa squealed "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"I'm awesome" Sam pinched her nose lightly before pointing at the huge grey and black bear that looked like it was stitched together. There was a red heart on its chest. "My lady wants that one" he nodded still grinned.

"There you go" the teenaged boy working the strong man game took it down.

"Ooo!" Chessa squealed again as she hugged the soft bear. "I love it" she beamed at Sam.

"I thought you would" he chuckled kissing her temple.

"It's perfect!" Chessa smiled up at him

"I'm glad you're happy with it" Sam nodded looking around.

"Nobody is following us silly" Chessa thumped him lightly on the chest. "Cant we have a nice day without you being paranoid."

"No." Sam dead-panned, he couldn't help the smirk pulling at his lips.

"Smartass" Chessa rolled her eyes at him. "Ooo!" she said pulling him over to the photo booth "Can we do it?" she asked remembering back in high school when all the girls had pictures of them and their boyfriends hung up in their lockers. She never had that.

"Do we have to?" Sam frowned

"Please?" Chessa blinked up at him "Pretty please?"

"Fine" Sam sighed before laughing and putting money into the machine.

"Yay!" she giggled happily sliding in. "Come on!" she urged grabbing his hand.

"I'm coming!" Sam rolled his eyes sitting next to her.

"Make a silly face!" Chessa told him sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes. Sam gave her a skeptical look but did as she ordered.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm" Chessa nodded snuggling into his chest and smiling at the camera.

Sam smiled sneakily as he wiggled his fingers against her side causing her to burst out into laughter as the camera snapped for the third time.

"That wasn't nice!" Chessa protested

"But it was fun" Sam grinned cheekily before leaning down to kiss her.

"That's all the pictures Sam" Chessa mumbled as he continued to kiss her deeply.

"So?" he smiled against her lips running his hands down her sides.

"Sam, stop!" Chessa laughed "We have to get out now" she said pushing on him lightly.

Sam let out a long suffering sigh before sliding out. He grabbed her bear and the strip of photos.

"Aw!" Chessa looked at the pictures, a silly face, loving smiles, laughter, and last a kiss. It was all she ever wanted.

"You look beautiful" Sam told her as he tossed an arm around her shoulders still clutching the bear in his other hand.

"Thank you" Chessa smiled leaning her head on his chest. "I love you Sam" she said happily.

"I love you too" Sam chuckled pulling her tighter to his side. "You make me normal."

"I make you normal?" Chessa laughed "How sad, I'm not normal at all" she giggled.

"Well you do so hush" Sam pressed his lips to hers.

"Yes sir" Chessa smirked

"Good" Sam nodded "Now, how else can I amaze you with my manliness?" He wondered out loud looking around.

Chessa giggled weakly wiping at her dripping eyes. She set the photo strip back into a different box and nodded firmly before standing up.

"One day at a time Chess" she told herself pushing the boxes under her bed. "Then everything will be better" she said before secretly wondering if she was lying to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chessa tossed her purse on the couch before pausing and looking around. She let out a small weak laugh as she realized how dark her house seemed. Like even it knew that he wasn't coming back. That he had moved on. She sighed walking into the kitchen.

"Meow!" her cat, Luna, called jumping up onto the counter in front of her.

"Hi baby" she smiled scratching the long haired Siamese's chin laughing lightly at the rumble that came from the tiny animal. "I'm going to go upstairs" she said to the cat, who meowed in response. She nodded climbing up the stairs and heading to her room. She planned on tackling another picture before going out to dinner with a couple friends from work who had noticed that she had been down lately. She took a deep breath as she sat on the floor and pulled out the boxes. She closed her eyes and fished around in the first box pulling out a photo. She looked down at it and laughed. It was her and Sam sitting cuddled on the couch with Luna curled on his chest.

"How could you not like cats?" Chessa asked looking up at him. "Luna certainly likes you" she said looking at the tiny kitten who was sleeping on his chest.

"Well unlike dogs, who are mans best friend, Cats are man's weird reclusive roommates who poop in a box" Sam said making a face down at the cat.

"But that's what I like about them!" Chessa protested "Their poops are easy to clean up!"

"It's just weird" Sam shook his head. "I don't like cats." He said "Now dogs, dogs are awesome." he smiled "I had a dog once, his name was bones"

"That's cool" Chessa laughed as Luna let out a small mew of protest at her mummy and daddy moving so much.

"Aw" Sam smiled reluctantly down at the kitten. "That was pretty cute" he said his face softening.

"Told you so" Chessa nodded stretching up to give him a kiss. "When will you listen to me? I'm always right" she nodded.

"Well not always" Sam laughed "You thought I was a pompous jerk when we met."

"And my opinion really hasn't changed" Chessa shook her head

"Take that back!" Sam mock gasped causing Luna to let out another annoyed mew.

"Ok ok, don't piss off the cat, I take it back!" Chessa snickered scratching the kitten's head so she would go back to sleep.

"Good" Sam nodded slowly. "You know you love me."

"I'll admit to that when you admit that you like the cat" Chessa bargained.

"Do I really have to?" Sam pouted.

"Admit it and I'll do that thing you like tonight" Chessa grinned, a mischievous glint coming into her eyes.

"How about you do that thing I like right now?" he asked smirking back at her.

"Not in front of the baby," Chessa shook her head smacking away his wandering hand.

"Ugh," Sam looked down at the cat. "No wonder I don't like cats…" he trailed off at the look Chessa gave him "I mean I love this adorable little ball of fluff very much" he said in a fake sweet tone.

"That is so much better" Chessa gave him a light peck. "Here let's take a family picture" she hit a couple buttons on the lap top in front of her.

"You do know it's a cat right?" Sam asked smiling at her childish behavior.

"Bite your tongue. She's a part of our little family." Chessa thumped him on the chest.

"Ok ok just take the picture" Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Smile" Chessa grinned as the web camera snapped the picture.

"You're crazy you know that?" Sam asked her.

"But you love me anyway." Chessa beamed up at him

"Sure" Sam nodded slowly still smirking at her. The smirk died on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chessa asked frowning at him.

"I have to leave tomorrow" he said reluctantly. "Dean's getting antsy and there's a job in Maine that we need to get to."

Chessa nodded not saying anything. She knew that this was coming. He had been here for two weeks. It was a long time for him.

"But I'll come back soon" Sam said taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look at him. "I promise."

"I know" Chessa nodded smiling sadly. "You have to go save the world one beastie at a time." She laughed weakly.

"I'd rather be here with you, and even with the cat" Sam looked down at the small purring creature.

"I know" Chessa nodded again "But you have to go, I understand. Sometimes I just wish….never mind" she frowned

"Wish what?" Sam asked

"Well, I wish I didn't have to share you with the world." Chessa said softly.

"I know honey." Sam hugged her, Luna let out a little hiss and jumped away from them. Chessa giggled slightly.

"I love you" she told him.

"I love you to" he nodded

Chessa sighed and stuck the photo in the second box.

"Two down" She smiled to herself as she stood. "That was relatively painless right Luna?" she looked to the cat for confirmation. She just blinked back at her human.

"Yeah I know I'm a liar, but I'm determined to have a good night" Chessa nodded to herself as she got dressed to go out to dinner. Her work friends were really nice people. Crystal, Tiffany, and Norissa meant well. They were good people and they had become good friends. Chessa just hoped that she could forget about things for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be fine." Chessa told Crystal over the phone. She paused as her friend talked. "No really, you guys go have fun. I'm just going to stay here. I have stuff to do" she told the other woman. "Okay, bye" she hung up the phone and sat on the couch turning on the tv. She knew she was avoiding looking at another picture, she should have gone out with her friends. Tiffany had asked her over lunch and then Crystal had called. However she just didn't want to go out that night. She was to upset. She had been walking to the deli where they had met for lunch when she swore she saw Sam standing on the other side of the street just staring at her, but when she looked again he was gone. It had really shaken her up. The girls had been really concerned about her. She had convinced them that she was fine.

Luna jumped up into her lap and stared at her hard.

"Don't judge me cat" Chessa frowned at the animal. "All you do is lay around, eat, and poop"

Luna glared at her owner as if to say 'Of course that's all I do. I'm a cat you moron'

"Fine!" Chessa stood up dislodging the cat "I'll go look at the damn picture, get off my back" she stomped up the stairs before realizing how silly she sounded. She shook her head and sat on her floor pulling the boxes out from under the bed. She closed her eyes and fished around. She pulled out the photo and burst into laughter. It was when she had drug him to a Halloween party, they had just gotten together at that time. She had forced him to dress up as Hercules, and he looked hot. She had dressed up as Jessica Rabbit, her naturally brown wavy hair was hidden under a red wig. The whole night she had to keep pulling up her dress so it didn't slide down and flash the whole party.

"Tell me again why I have to wear a dress?" Sam asked looking uncomfortable.

"It's not a dress silly," Chessa shook her head at him "It's a toga!" she giggled batting her fake, ridiculously long, eyelashes at him.

"Dude, you're wearing a dress" Dean snickered from her couch admiring Chessa's backside.

"Watch it" Sam warned catching the look.

"You make a sexy Hercules Sam" Chessa told him smiling

"Thanks" he sighed still wondering how the hell she had convinced him to dress up for Halloween, a holiday he despised.

"I'll be in the car," Chessa told him as she glided out the door.

"Dude, you're so whipped." Dean laughed. "She has you in a dress"

"It's a toga" Sam said defensively.

"Dress" Dean laughed "I want a picture of this" he nodded

"Bite me" Sam growled shooting his brother an envious look. Dean got to sit on the couch all night drinking beer and watching tv while he had to go to a stupid Halloween party. It wasn't fair.

"Will do" Dean held up the beer bottle before taking a long drink.

"Jerk…" Sam grumbled as he walked out the door.

"Bitch!" Dean called after him.

"What took you so long?" Chessa asked as she applied red lipstick.

"Dean" Sam said as an explanation sliding into her red ford mustang.

"Ah" She laughed nodding. "He seemed excited to be staying home, I tried to get him into a Tarzan costume but" she shrugged.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like I am…" Sam grumped "How did you get me into this?" he asked frowning.

"I promiced to…" she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Oh!" Sam perked up "Right, ok then" he nodded.

"That's what I thought" Chessa nodded pulling the tiny dress top up over her considerably large breasts.

"How many guys are going to be at this thing?" Sam asked eyeing the top skeptically. He could be sort of jealous sometimes.

"It's a party Sam" Chessa rolled her green eyes "Of course there's going to be guys"

"Why do we have to go?" he asked "I hate Halloween"

"Hush up Sam, We're going and you can just stop complaining" Chessa nodded.

"Fine" Sam sighed.

"Good" Chessa nodded. "We're here" she smiled as they pulled up to a large house, there was loud music and the music was causing the ground to thump.

"Oh god" Sam made a face "Are you sure-"

"Shush!" Chessa got out and started to walk to the house. "Come on!" she turned to look at him an exaggerated pout on her face.

"I'm coming" Sam said trying to repress a smile. He walked up beside her and took her hand. "I don't want you to leave my side all night, so if some scumbag hits on you I can deck him"

"Aw, you're so over protective" Chessa smirked at him

"And you're so…hot. It's not good." Sam shook his heas

"Are you saying I'm to sexy?" she asked "Usually that's a good thing"

"Yeah…but people are going to be looking at you" Sam said.

"I didn't wear this outfit for people to look at you in your man dress now did I?" Chessa said happily as she grabbed two jello shots. She offered him one.

"I knew it was a dress!" he growled accepting the shot. "Leh!" he made a face "How do you drink that stuff?" he asked grabbing a beer.

"I like this!" Chessa laughed sucking down another one.

"Hey Chessa!" a voice called. Chessa spun around to see Norrisa and Tiffany standing behind her. Norissa was in a pin up girl costume and Tiffany was in an 'I dream of Genie' outfit.

"Hey ladies!" Chessa hugged them

"Who's this?" Tiffany asked looking at Sam up and down.

"That's my boyfriend, Sam" Chessa laughed

"Can we share?" Norissa asked causing Sam to blush.

"No, sorry ladies. He's all mine" Chessa leaned her head on his chest.

"Yeah, uh, sorry" Sam frowned.

"Aw damn!" Tiffany sighed "I can never get any of the good ones!"

"Don't mind them Sam" Chessa laughed

"Anyway, let us take your picture!" Tiffany held up her camera.

"Ok!" Chessa smiled leaning into Sam's side.

"Say, don't you dare take my picture in this costume!" Tiffany said before snapping the picture.

"I'll email that to you on Monday" Norissa nodded

"Thanks" Chessa grinned "I'll be looking foreward to-"

Chessa was jolted out of the memory as her doorbell blared. She frowned setting the picture into the second box. She wandered down the stairs and opened the door.

"Heeeey!" Tiffany smiled, she and the rest of the girls stood on the doorstep holding various alcohols, junk foods, and movies.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chessa laughed

"Come on!" Crystal shook her head "you looked like someone shot your puppy, we couldn't leave you like that" she said.

"Something like that" Chessa laughed slightly.

"So we got together and decided we're going to get drunk, watch girl power movies, and eat until we throw up. All while wearing pajamas!" Tiffany said cheerfully.

"Sounds good to me!" Chessa laughed letting them in.

"Good, because we were going to force our way in if you said no" Norissa smiled "It's much easier this way"

"I'm sure it is" Chessa laughed as they set up shop in her living room.

"I want to watch 'First wives club' It's the ultimate chick flick." Crystal said.

"No way!" Tiffany groaned tossing a handful of M&Ms at the woman "We have to watch 'Elvira Queen of the Dark' it's only right" she nodded smartly.

"Oh come on!" Crystal protested "How is 'Elvira' better than 'First wives club?' it doesn't send the right message" she huffed.

"Okay," Chessa clapped her hands "How about we watch 'Practical magic' I like that movie." She nodded

"Alright" Tiffany nodded

"Very well" Crystal agreed.

"Good." Chessa nodded "Now, let us drink!" she smiled.

"I'll drink to that!" Norissa said

"That's the idea!" Crystal laughed

"Why are we still talking when I have a bottle of sour apple vodka just dying to be opened?" Tiffany asked holding it up.

"I'm not even sure" Chessa grinned at them. She was lucky to have such good friends.


End file.
